Villains, Anti and Suicide Squad of Class-E
by scouttroop
Summary: What if it's the DC Villains, Anti and Suicide Squad who are in the place of the Class-E Cast and they have the same task. Kill Koro-Sensei before March and have little fun with him while it last. Featuring Zahlenschwestern Assassins from Phantom: Requiem of the Phantom as one of the Cast.
1. Assassination Cast (REVISED)

**Assassination Cast**

 **This is just the cast of Characters and their roles of who they will play and I revise again.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 **Class 3-E**

 **Males**

Nagisa Shiota

Karma Akabane

Yuma Isogai

Hiroto Maehara

Sosuke Sugaya

Ryunosuke Chiba

Takuya Muramatsu

Ryoma Terasaka

Taisei Yoshida

Tomohito Sugino

Masayoshi/Justice Kimura

Taiga Okajima

Kotaro Takebayashi

Koki Mimura

Itona Horibe

 **Females**

Hinata Okano

Meg Kataoka

Toka Yada

Hinano Kurahashi

Kirara Hazama

Minami Okuda

Rio Nakamura

Rinka Hayami

Sumire Hara

Yuzuki Fuwa

Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura

Ritsu/AIFA

Yukiko Kanzaki

 **Teachers**

 **Females**

Irina Jelavic

Suzume Sonokawa

XXX

 **Males**

Deathstroke/Slade Wilson _**(Arrow)**_ -Nagisa Shiota

Black Manta/David _**(JL Flashpoint)**_ -Karma Akabane

Firefly/Garfield Lynns _**(Arkham Origins)**_ -Yuma Isogai

Killer Moth/Cameron Van Cheer _**(Bad Blood)**_ -Hiroto Maehara

Arkham Knight/Jason Todd _**(Arkham Knight)**_ -Sosuke Sugaya

Deadshot/Floyed Lawton _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Ryunosuke Chiba

Killer Croc/Waylon Jones _**(Son of Batman)**_ -Takuya Muramatsu

Bane/Dorrance _**(Injustice)**_ -Ryoma Terasaka

King Shark/Shay Lamden _**(The Flash)**_ -Taisei Yoshida

Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn _**(Arrow)**_ -Tomohito Sugino

Reverse Flash/Eobard Thawne _**(JL Flashpoint)**_ -Masayoshi/Justice Kimura

El Diablo/Chanto Santana _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Taiga Okajima

Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Kotaro Takebayashi

Slipknot/Christopher Weiss _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Koki Mimura

 **Females**

Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Hinata Okano

Catwoman/Selina Kyle _**(Arkham Knight)**_ -Meg Kataoka

Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan _**(Arkham Origins)**_ -Toka Yada

Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley _**(Arkham City)**_ -Hinano Kurahashi

Enchantress/June Moore _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Kirara Hazama

Doctor Poison/Isabel Marn _**(Wonder Woman 2017)**_ -Minami Okuda

Ravager/Rose Wilson _ **(Deathstroke Vol 1 Gods of War)**_ -Rio Nakamura

Harley Quinn/Harley Quinzel _**(Suicide Squad 2016)**_ -Rinka Hayami

Nyssa Al Gul/Nyssa Raatko _**(Arrow)**_ -Sumire Hara

Cheshire/Jade Nguyen _**(Young Justice)**_ -Yuzuki Fuwa

 **Zahlenschwestern**

Acht _**(Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)**_ -Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura

Neun _**(Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)**_ -Ritsu/AIFA

Funf _**(Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)**_ -Yukiko Kanzaki

Vier _**(Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)**_ -Itona Horibe

 **If any of you don't remember Suzume Sonokawa, she was Karasuma assistant but she's has minor role in the actually anime. But in this fanfic she takes Karasuma's role as teacher.**


	2. Assassination Time

**Assassination Time**

 **First Chapter of this fanfic is where the DC Super Villains, Antis and** **Suicide Squad of Class 3-E make their first attempt to Assassinate their teacher.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Class 3-E

All of the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad members sit on their desk and await their teachers's arrival. Soon after their teacher arrives and puts down the attendance book on his reception desk then says this.

"Okay class let's get started, Deathstroke Slade Wilson if you please?"

"Right", Deathstroke pulls out his M4 Assault Rifle while everyone else draw their M4, M1911 Pistol but some only chose to use their powers that are armed with the munitions that's supposed to kill their teacher.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!" They open fire while their teacher keep dodging every barrage with his Mach 20 speeds.

"Oh so were not doing the pledge then. Well let's go do the attendance while you Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad tire yourselves out."

"Firefly Garfield Lynns."

"Here!"

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear from all the gunfire and superpowers."

"HERE!"

"Katana Tatsu Yamashiro."

"Here!"

"Catwoman Selina Kyle."

"Here!"

XXX

"Everyone's here so wonderful and you missed again, well that's too bad", he said while they comment to themselves about his Mach 20 speed which made him impossible to kill.

"Just remember, one of my powers is I can move in Mach 20 speed.

"You move very quick and barely even touching you", Killer Moth/Cameron Van Cleer said to him holding one of the BB Pellets.

"These are Anti me BB's and they are harmless to you but very harmful to me", he takes one M1911 Pistol from Katana and demonstrates by shooting his right tentacle which comes off but horrifies most of them.

"These BB's can cut through me like a knife through warm tofu and after I can regenerate my lost limbs in a few seconds a privilege you won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out. So for now, no discharging any fire arms or superpowers during class time unless your trying to kill me."

"I hope you can kill me before graduation. Now collect all the guns and ammo then let's start class!"

'We are Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads of Class 3-E AKA the Assassination Classroom and our target is, our teacher', Deathstroke/Slade Wilson narrating the story of their class.

XXX

Class Time

"Okay Reverse-Flash Eobard Thawne which one of my tentacles is pointing to the sentence with the relative clause", he asked Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne a question with many colored tentacles.

"The blue tentacle one?"

"Excellent that's the relative clause!" He said to him with a green circle on his face as a sign on one of his mood.

"Hey Slade look up there outside", a beautiful girl known as Acht _**(Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)**_ asked Slade to look outside up in the sky.

"The crescent Moon is up during the Noon", Acht said to him and Slade thinks back during the third year and the day they first met their tentacle teacher.

XXX

Flashback

The thing that happens is most of the Moon got destroyed leaving it in a permanent crescent shape and that was 70% of it gone. News Channels are appearing all over the world trying to figure out what happened to the Moon.

XXX

"Hello everyone I'm the being who blew up the Moon!"

"HUH!?"

"I attend to do the same to Earth but never mind that now and today I will be your new teacher!"

"THERE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!"

"I'm Suzume Sonokawa and I'm from the Ministry of Defense. What I'm about to tell you which we extremely call classified but I'll just cut to the chase, I want you to kill this monster", the beautiful woman in a suit said to the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad members.

"Excuse me is this guy some kind of Alien who blew up the Moon and who's going to destroy our planet?" Slipknot/Christopher Weiss asked before being cut off by their new teacher.

"YAH! THA! THA! THA! I'm Earthly born bred thank very much", he corrects him for that.

"I can tell that he's telling the truth and he destroyed half the moon and attends to the same to the Earth next year after you graduate. Only world leaders know about this and this has to be kept secret otherwise will cause a massive panic", Suzume explains to all of them before pulling a fake knife.

"So in other words your job and assignment is to become assassins and assassinate your teacher", Suzume said as she tries hitting him with her BB Knife but misses each time due to his Mach 20 speed.

"As you can see he is incredibly fast! Right now he is rubbing my butt", Suzume said while getting annoyed and embarrassed for being rubbed on the butt by the octopus.

"He is powerful enough to blow up the moon and fly at Mach 20! If he really manage to escape us we'd never catch him before it was too late!

"But it's boring so I made your government a proposal! All though I have no intention of getting killed I wished to teach the Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High", his response gave the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads a weird look on their face.

"We don't know his motives but we accepted his offer under the condition that none of you will be harmed. You'll all be supplied with weapons with special BBs, they are harmless to humans but very fatal to him, as for your own weapons of choice and super powers will also be outfitted with these special BBs."

End of Flashback

XXX

Present Time

 **BLAM!**

"Ravager Rose Wilson! Didn't I say no guns discharging during class? Back at the corner young lady and think about you did", he said while using the chock holding the BB pellet.

"I know sir", Ravager/Rose Wilson do as she is told.

'This is surreal, Why does this thing want to be our teacher anyway? Why do we have to assassinate him? What's in it for us anyway?' Slade narrated again then think back again.

XXX

Flashback

"Ten Billion Gold Cash!" Suzume told what the prize is which made all the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads surprise and interested on the job.

"Killing him will eventually save the world believe me when I say that!"

"Your government couldn't kill me what hopes do you metahumans can after all you don't even have fighter jets", I flashback shows him being chased by an F-22 Raptor which he polished after it miss trying to shot him down.

End of Flashback

XXX

Present Time

"Well that is lunchtime. I will be zipping over China for my favorite tofu and anyone is free to be trigger happy to shoot me down." He Mach 20 away from the classroom.

"He does know how to make an exit", Firefly/Garfield Lynns said looking out the window.

"It will only take him ten minutes to reach his favorite tofu shop", Nyssa Al Ghul/Nyssa Raatko said next.

"No wonder missiles couldn't take him down", Killer Moth/Cameron Van Cleer said next, even nuclear missiles couldn't destroy him nether.

"For someone who going to blow up the Earth, he's not doing a bad job on teaching", Ravager/Rose mentions how good he was on being a teacher.

"I know I tried to assassinate him after school while he was tutoring me on math", Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian mention the time she tried to assassinate him but fails while he was tutoring her.

"Hey Deathstroke c'mere, let's go over a plan", Deathstroke being confronted by Bane/Dorrance, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones and King Shark/Shay Lamden.

XXX

"What's your plan you came up with Bane?" Slade asked him until he pulls out his BB knife.

"My plan is simple you stab him when his guard is down", Bane answered him what to do.

"Why the hell are you asking me to do that instead of you, Killer Croc or King Shark to do it!?" Slade angrily asked why him instead of any of them.

"Come on Deathstroke we are desperate to save the Earth from being crescent shape like the Moon!" Slade would only see Bane's answer as a way too desperate to save the Earth on becoming crescent like the Moon.

"Use this as well if your going to kill him and impress your girlfriend Acht", Bane said handing him a bag which is a grenade than head back to class with Killer Croc and King Shark leaving him alone.

"WHOA!" Slade shields himself after the octopus teacher returns with missile in his tentacles.

"Welcome back sir and what's with the missile?" Slade asked while hiding the grenade behind his back.

"A souvenir from a strike force that tried to shoot me down over the sea of Japan."

"Must be hard for always being the target."

"NAH! It's being everyone's target would show how incredible I am Deathstroke", he retorts to him.

"Now to fifth period if you please", he said walking back to the old building.

Deathstroke/Slade Wilson thought to himself about things that goes on this old school building he others are on. There are times he thinks about trying to kill him by himself and this would mark him as the hero who save the Earth from being a Crescent shape like the Moon.

XXX

Fifth Period

"Okay class let's write a free-verse poem and I want you to end your poetry with the word tentacles. When your done, your free to go home", some of the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad are not satisfied of their next classwork.

"Ah sir I have a question", Acht raised her hands to him for a question.

"Fire away Acht", he said to her.

"Don't you have a name because we just can't keep on calling you sir all the time."

"Well I don't have a name so why don't you come up with a name for me Acht but right after you finished your poem", he tells Acht to come up with a name to call him.

"Okay then sir", Acht said holding her rolled up paper with her poem until Slade stands up with his poem.

"It seems the day favors Deathstroke", he said as Slade approaches him with his BB knife hidden behind his poem while Bane smirks seeing the Slade is going to do it.

Slade makes his move and slashes his BB knife at him but fails again thanks to his tentacles, he tells him he needs to do better than that but spots the BB grenade around his neck than Bane detonates it right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Oh no Slade!" Acht horrified of what happened to Slade.

"Yes we did it 10 billion is ours", Bane said cheering along with Killer Croc and King Shark.

"Hey you jerks!" Firefly angrily yelled at them.

"What did you make Deathstoke do!?" Killer Moth asked what did they just made Slade do which was stupid.

"I gave him a toy grenade filled with those BBs and some gunpowder", Bane explains what was in that toy grenade.

"Oh Slade!?"

"Relax Acht it wasn't enough to kill your boyfriend I'll just pinch in on his medical bill", Bane said until he notice Slade is unscratched from the blast.

"What is this, did the body just disintegrate or something?" Actually that was his skin that shed and he's on the sealing above them.

"Actually that was my skin I shed every once a month and cover Deathstroke to shield him from the blast!" He's colored in black which is a sign that he is pissed and mad.

"Bane, King Shark, Killer Croc your behind all of this!"

"No it was all Deathstroke!" Bane retorts trying deny it.

He Mach 20 out of class and returns with family names plates from their homes and shows it to them. According to him he said that deal he made with the government prevents him from harming them but other members of their families even friends he can.

"Yeah come on and threaten us we have our rights you know!" Bane shouted then things return to normal.

"Your correct Bane but the 3 of you don't seem to care about what happens to Deathstroke and nether does Deathstroke himself", he said while wiping a his dirty helmet/mask with his tentacle and a green circle on his face.

"Remember you have to think about everyone's safety when trying kill me, plus when you want to assassinate me always do it when you have an opportunity and with some pride on it", now his face has a red X before changing back to normal.

He then thinks back when he was having last talk with Aguri Yukimura, she tells him to be a teacher if he had any spare time for it which he agrees to do. He then asked Slade a question that he enjoys being a teacher but mention what he has to do before Earth becomes Crescent like the Moon.

"I'll kill you before that happens sir", Slade answered with a smile behind his helmet/mask.

"Wait how about we call you Koro-Sensei", Acht came up with the name for him.

"I like it Acht, Koro-Sensei it is!"

 **End**


	3. Baseball Time

**Baseball Time**

 **Next Chapter is Dark Archer tries to kill Koro-Sensei with his arrows fitted with a BB baseball. Than Suzune Sonokawa joins as the new P.E Teacher.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Again it's about the permanent Crescent Moon? Don't everyone around the world have another article to talk about for the newspaper?" Koro-Sensei said relaxing and reading his newspaper he got from America.

XXX

"Everyday before class starts he always sits there and relaxes behind the school building with a US newspaper and some fresh drinks he got from Miami in his Mach 20 speed", Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn said hiding behind the trees with Deathstroke/Slade Wilson with him.

"Well it's time to try out my BB Baseball arrow", Dark Archer readies it and prepare to fire while Koro-Sensei wasn't noticing.

"Good luck with that Malcolm", Slade wishes him good luck.

"Thanks Deathstroke, 10 million here I come", Dark Archer does his favorite baseball pitching while aiming his bow and arrow then shoots.

 _'We are Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads, our target is are teacher'_ , Slade narrating the story again

"Good morning Dark Archer and Deathstroke", Koro-Sensei greeted them good morning from behind them meaning Dark Archer's BB baseball arrow missed.

"Come now you should reply when someone is greeting you."

"Good Morning Koro-Sensei", Slade replied to Koro-Sensei while Dark Archer is looking back and fort and wondering he's was there then behind them.

"I like your idea on on fitting your arrows with a BB baseball but unlike a gun, arrows are little fast than bullets", Koro-Sensei means he was able to get away before it hits him and manage to get to the storage room.

"And look I caught it with a baseball glove I got from the storage room", he said showing it to them much to Dark Archer's and Slade's shock.

"I really hope you can kill me before graduation? Time for class okay."

"Sure Koro-Sensei", Dark Archer said feeling down for failing on his attempt to assassinate Koro-Sensei.

XXX

Class

"Hey Slade, I heard Dark Archer blew when he tried to assassinate Koro-Sensei", Acht whispering to Slade about Dark Archer who is very depress.

"Anyway class I'll be going to New York for a baseball game", Koro-Sensei said and Mach 20 away.

"At least come back with souvenirs for us", Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillain Isley said.

"You all want to know New York has a lot of cute blonds", El Diablo/Chanto Santana said and his perverted to his flames.

"Report, have you all figured out a way to kill him?" Suzune Sonokawa who came to check up on them.

"It's impossible Miss Suzune", Firefly/Garfield Lynns answered.

"He's too fast", Slipknot/Christopher Weiss answered next.

XXX

"You know what he's doing after school? He's going to drop by at New York to catch a baseball game."

"How are we supposed to kill someone who can fly at Mach 20 Miss Suzune?!"

"I have a lot of faith in all of you that you'll succeed where the armies of the world cannot. After all he always returns everyday weekdays to teach you. If it's undone he will destroy the Earth after your graduation! You saw what he did to the Moon, just a crescent shape. He's too dangerous to be left alive and you Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads are the only ones who will prevent that from ever happening."

 _'Well Miss Suzune has a lot of fate on us even if we are just Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads, we're given the opportunity to be heroes once we assassinate Koro-Sensei but we don't know why he wants to destroy the Earth or why he became our teacher'_ , Slade narrating the story once more.

XXX

"I polished your favorite baseball arrow", Koro-Sensei said handing Dark Archer's baseball arrow that's really shinny.

"Koro-Sensei just what are you eating?"

"It's coconut from Hawaii you want a bite?"

"People usually drink juice you know", drinking the juice from inside the coconut which Dark Archer was implying as Koro-Sensei sits next to him.

"That was a nice attempt on assassinating me by the way", Koro-Sensei is impress on Dark Archer's attempt.

"Yeah right as if I can play baseball since I only know archery as a super villain", that's true on what he said.

"Did ever play baseball as a kid?"

"I did, but growing up as super villain I know more about archery now."

"Dark Archer let me give you some advice on that", oh sure Koro-Sensei knows what he has in mind.

XXX

"I think Koro-Sensei is talking with Malcolm. I just hope he's not picking on him for trying to assassinate him", Slade takes a peek on what are they talking about until he notice Koro-Sensei has Dark Archer tangled up with his tentacles.

"Wait what are doing he's just trying to do his job and I thought you can't harm the students!" Slade telling Koro-Sensei to let Dark Archer go.

"Dark Archer your pitching form while holding your bow and arrow is modeled after Arita and he went to the Majors in New York", Koro-Sensei said and Dark Archer nodded his head.

"My tentacles have confirm that unlike holding a baseball, holding your bow and arrow can only be use with both legs not one and it can cause a problem with your aim so you can never copy your idols", what he just said angers Slade because he's not respecting Dark Archer's feelings.

"How could you say that?! Oh I get it now we are just Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads, so why even bother?! I mean where just a bunch of losers and lost causes!" Slade angrily said to Koro-Sensei.

"You misunderstand me look", Koro-Sensei shows a newspaper showing Arita tangled up by Koro-Sensei in an exact way he did Dark Archer.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Slade and Dark Archer shouted on what they can't believe they are seeing.

"And look he gave me his autograph", Koro-Sensei shows his autograph that says _**Knock it off Tentacles Arita**_.

"He gave you an autograph after you assaulted him?!"

"That's just great I've got nothing", Dark Archer said like he's going to just give up now.

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe you only know Archery and not baseball meaning you couldn't be like Arita but you just make you own set of skills", Koro-Sensei suggested that Dark Archer should try out his own baseball pitching with his bow and arrow which he agrees to do.

"Koro-Sensei you went to New York for Malcolm right?"

"Of course Deathstroke, I'm his teacher after all and you know the other teachers couldn't do that but I can. Oh and Deathstroke I became a teacher because I made a promise to someone", that someone is Aguri Yukimura.

"But I will still destroy the Earth but I'm your teacher first and foremost", Koro-Sensei said while using his tentacles to see Slade's work.

"Koro-Sensei it's great to get our assignment back but what's with the weird extra credit question?" Slade asked because the extra question is very weird much to his dismay.

Later on Dark Archer and Slade where playing baseball with his bow and arrow and he did something very new. Dark Archer asked Koro-Sensei that he wants to try his new technique out which he agrees to do.

XXX

"Aw are they finally opening up to me?" Koro-Sensei asked himself when he found his students saying they want to try some snow cones or so did he thought.

"Your smiles on your face even if they are covered by your mask or helmet wasn't enough to convince me. Now get rid of this BB Knives", well they didn't convince him at all.

"And I'll put a gentle smile on your face with these beauty flowers", Koro-Sensei gave each one of them flowers but there's something familiar about them.

"Are these our flowers?!" Catwoman/Selina Kyle angrily asked him since they actually planted them and he just pulled them off.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan tearfully asked him.

"I'm sorry I'll make a new batch!" Koro-Sensei then started planting new ones with Catwoman and Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro watching him to make sure he does so.

"Doesn't he want to destroy the Earth?" Killer Moth/Cameron Van Cleer asked.

"Maybe, but he also those tulips", Firefly/Garfield Lynns answered next.

"He's just trying to look good on us", Bane/Dorrance said even Killer Croc, King Shark and Enchantress agrees with him.

"Slade what are doing? Homework?" Acht asked Slade what he's writing.

"No Acht just a some notes on Koro-Sensei's weakness and there's a list of them I wrote", the first one says he _**M**_ _ **essed up When He Shows Off**_.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Starting tomorrow I'll be taking over as the P.E Teacher. It's an order from the Ministry of Defense, I'll be also observing all of the progress of the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads", Suzune saying to the principal Gakuho Asano.

"I just hope you know what your doing Suzune, I trust you with that", Gakuho said to Suzune while looking out the window.

XXX

While Suzune was on her way to the Class 3-E building she commented to herself how much the students in this building are treating the 3-E due to them being Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads. More to the point they weren't allowed to know what are they doing there since Koro-Sensei's assassination attempt has to be kept in secret.

"Oh Miss Suzune! Hello!", Acht carrying poll sticks greeted her.

"Hello, I'll be taking over as your P.E teacher staring tomorrow, I just hope we can get along."

"Does that mean we should call you coach?" Acht asked but Suzune becomes embarrassed on that questioned.

"Um. . . no, by the where is he?" Acht pointed at the direction where Koro-Sensei is hanging like a pinata.

But Firefly, Killer Moth, Lady Shiva, El Diablo, Reverse Flash, Slipknot, Catwoman and Katana still have no avail on hitting him until he falls off the tree and they try to kill him while he was rolling around telling them to stop, but it's not like they are going to stop anytime soon. Weakness number 2 _**Panics Easily**_.

"Those notes might come in handy Slade", Acht said to Slade holding his note book.

"Yeah kind off Acht", Slade said as the Koro-Sensei weakness number 1 **_M_** _ **esses Up When He Shows Off**_ plays in the background and Koro-Sensei manage to fly up to the roof.

"Only those who can fly can catch me up here! Told ya that I was better than you. Nyaah Nyaaaah!

"Damn we were so close", Reverse Flash said with his teeth showing.

"For that, I'll just double your homework!"

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR! They all shouted at him while another weakness says _**Sore Loser**_.

"He's running away now", Slipknot said after Koro-Sensei Mach 20 away.

"This was the best attempt we got", Catwoman said next.

"If we just keep this up we may have a chance on killing him this time", Firefly said and everybody starts to cheer.

"Oh my what do I want to do with the 10 Billion I get for killing him", Lady Shiva cheerfully asked herself holding her BB Pistol.

'Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads cheerfully discussing how to kill him. Well they don't have to be so creepy', Suzune thought to herself about how creepy they are acting when they are discussing ways to kill Koro-Sensei.

"Slade, do you think we can kill him?"

"We will Acht, we just have to work as team than we can be successful", Slade said but that will take time for them to learn how to work as a team.

'True, but Class 3-E can be the most optimistic', Suzune thought to herself again with a smile knowing she has fate on them.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Remember we have to keep this a secret otherwise will create a panic so no speaking of this to anyone. If you do will have to erase your memories, these BB Weapons are harmless to humans but very harmful to him. Also your optic ray is fitted with BB optic ray so you can use it as well."

"Way cool, human or not", Black Manta/David said shooting the wanted poster with his optic ray.

"I always wanted to kill off a teacher", Black Manta said ready to go.

 **End**

 **Coming up next chapter is Black Manta Time.**


	4. Black Manta Time

**Black Manta Time**

 **Black Manta/David arrives and plays his part on assassinating Koro-Sensei.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Class 3-E Gym Time

"Oh how I love the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad playing on the field so peacefully", Koro-Sensei said after seeing them play on the field.

"If only they weren't wielding weapons", the only thing that Koro-Sensei didn't find peacefully is they are wielding the BB Knives and their own combat knives while Suzume watches them train how to fight.

"Didn't I say to you to take a break? I'm their new P.E. teacher now", Suzume said to him but he's not listening to her since he's so focus on how hot Suzume is because she's wearing a white sleeveless shirt since she took off her black suit.

"Your not listening to me! Go play at the sandbox or something and leave us alone!" Suzume pointed at the sandbox telling him to go there.

"You have to be so mean do you Suzume. Super power students love my P.E. Class", Koro-Sensei said while making a sand castle.

"Not really, like the other day your stepping exercise", Arkham Knight/Jason Todd reminded him of the ridicules gym class they had with him.

XXX

Flashback

"Okay let me demonstrated how it's done first", Koro-Sensei said tying a knot while making 3 of him.

"It's with high-speed visual cloning. Once you get the hang of hit will add cat on the cradle", Koro-Sensei said but the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad just find it ridicules.

"VISUAL CLONING?!" They all shouted on that.

"Seems pretty cool", Ravager/Rose Wilson said believing it's a good idea to do.

"Yeah but I like to learn P.E. teaching for human bodies", Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn said wanting the human gym not Koro-Sensei style.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!" Koro-Sensei said in his head after hearing what Dark Archer just said.

End of Flashback

XXX

"Peace and quiet at last, now let's get on with gym class", Suzume said smiling while Koro-Sensei sobs in the sandbox and making a sand castle in the shape of his head.

"Excuse me but why are we doing this Ms. Suzume? Our target is in front of us watching our every move", Killer Moth/Cameron Van Cleer asked Suzume about doing this while Koro-Sensei watches them.

"The point is the better you know the basics and skills the better you perform", that's what she means.

"Example, Firefly, Killer Moth, try and hit me with that BB Knife, you do that I'll let you out of class early", well it's not like 2 super villains who can fly like bugs can refuse that.

Firefly and Killer Moth activate their jetpack and backpack wings and strike at Suzume but so far they couldn't even hit her even in midair. Firefly and Killer Moth made one final move but Suzume grabs their arms and flip them over and defeats them both.

"If you can't hit me than how do you expect to hit a mach 20 being? Anyway we must have bored him and he changed his outfit", Suzume asked them then finds Koro-Sensei showing off after he got bored.

"Weapons for the assassinations will be learn in all my classes", Suzume said to them as the bell rings but up on the hills another super villain over looks the whole thing.

"Ms. Suzume is scary but she's quite beautiful", Harley Quinn commenting about Suzume.

"Yeah I think I'm going to enjoy gym class", Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian said on how she's going to like gym class with Suzume around.

"Suzume your trying to win them over aren't you?" Koro-Sensei asked Suzume a dumb joke.

"What kind of joke is that really?!" Suzume asked him.

"If I remember correctly", but Koro-Sensei gets cut off when Suzume throws a BB Knife aimed at his head but missed.

"My job is to oversee these Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad until they assassinate you", Suzume said what she's here for.

"I have name and it's Koro-Sensei, they gave it to me", Koro-Sensei reminded Suzume that he has a name because she's not using it.

XXX

"Look who's here, Black Manta your back!" Deathstroke/Slade Wilson after spotting Black Manta.

"Long time no see Deathstroke", Black Manta/David saying hi to Slade.

"So that's Koro-Sensei, he's look like a freaky octopus", Black Manta said with his optic red eyes on Koro-Sensei.

"David AKA the Black Manta your supposed to come to class this morning and being late after leaving your suspension is bad", Koro-Sensei said with his mood in anger red.

"Well let's just shake hands Koro-Sensei", Black Manta said holding up his right hand for and they hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too, I look forward to a productive year", soon as Black Manta and Koro-Sensei shake hands this happened.

Koro-Sensei's right tentacle starts to melt then Black Manta blast him with his optic ray that's outfitted with BBs but missed. Despite failing to assassinate Koro-Sensei, Black Manta was still able to cause some damage to him much to the others surprise.

"Wow your fast like they said and I can't believe you fell for that. So are you scared bwak, bwak?" Black Manta asked walking up to him with a smile under his helmet.

'That's the first time anyone caused some damage on Koro-Sensei!' Deathstroke/Slade Wilson thought after witnessing that.

"You know what I think, they got your name wrong", Black Manta insults Koro-Sensei which makes him mad.

"So what's Black Manta's story", Acht asked Slade about Black Manta's story.

"Well me and him are friends especially rivals, that optic ray is very deadly when an enemy is hit by it, he may be a super villain but's he's regular human and that's his power suit", Slade explains to Acht about Black Manta.

'Don't be too far Koro-Sensei, I have no need for exercise just to kill you', Black Manta gave a warning thought to him.

XXX

Study Time

"What's his problem now?" Slipknot/Christopher Weiss asked when they notices Koro-Sensei is the punching the wall

"I have no idea Slipknot", Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan answered with not clue.

"Maybe it's because Black Manta got the best of him", Firefly said the possible reason why.

"But that punch is like using a boxing glove that can't even break a hard wall", Katana/Tasu Yamashiro said about how he's punching the wall.

 **Koro-Sensei's Weakness #4: Weak Punches**

"Hey Koro-Sensei! Enough with the wall what about our tests?!" Katana shouted to get Koro-Sensei's attention.

"Oh Sorry!"

"Hey Black Manta you don't want to make that Octo mad do you?" Bane said trying to give Black Manta a scare.

"Bane knows all about making him mad", Killer Croc said next with King Shark smirking.

"Hey Bane didja wet your pants after you pissed him off?" Black Manta now messes with Bane.

"No I did not! You want me to break your back?!" Bane shouted and breaks his desk.

"Hey no talking during test time!" Koro-Sensei gets them to stop.

'Say that to your tentacles', Deadshot/Floyd Lawton said that to him in his thoughts.

"I'm already done with my test so I'm going to eat this gelato", Black Manta said then showing a gelato which Koro-Sensei recognize.

"AH! That's my gelato I got it from Italy yesterday!" Koro-Sensei then notice his feet tentacles are melting when he stepped on BB pellets on the floor as he was approaches Black Manta.

"You fell for it!" Black Manta fires his BB Optic Ray and missed again.

"I've been waiting to kill a teacher!" Black Manta destroys Koro-Sensei gelato when he jabbed it in his teacher uniform and leaves the classroom.

XXX

Next Day

Everyone is staring at a dead octopus that's on Koro-Sensei's desk. It's got a knife jabbed on it's head and Black Manta caused it after his talks with Slade about Koro-Sensei worshiping octopus.

"Thought it was you so I killed it. I'll throw it away if you hand it to me", Black Manta actually attempts to try and kill Koro-Sensei again.

But Koro-Sensei counters when he shows that his tentacles have drills then he mach 20 away and returns with a missile and sticks a dumpling on his mouth after removing his helmet in mach 20. Black Manta spits it out then puts his helmet back on, well Koro-Sensei was able to outsmart him this time.

XXX

Deathstroke/Slade Wilson POV

"Well so far Koro-Sensei was able to anticipate every prank Black Manta throws at him. During Math Class, Home Economics Class and Lecturing Class. He colored up his gloved nails with nail polish, he made him wear a kitchen girl uniform and he decorated his helmet. Black Manta's final attempt is by throwing himself off the cliff so he can dupe Koro-Sensei into saving him regardless what I said to him that's there's no rush on killing him but once more Koro-Sensei outsmarts him by making a spider web with his tentacles."

End of POV

XXX

"Black Manta, I take my hat off for this brilliant strategized assassination. If I did save you slowly you blast me with your BB Optic ray, so I had to be sticky and you can't shoot me this time with your head stuck. Lastly abandoning you it's not an option, jump off the cliff anytime and I'll catch you", Koro-Sensei said to him which gave Black Manta all the time to think.

XXX

Up in the cliff

"Black Manta I can't believe you just did that."

"Well it was my best plan but maybe not the best", Black Manta said his reason for doing it.

"But I'll kill Koro-Sensei tomorrow or so", Black Manta said putting his finger around his neck which gave Koro-Sensei a circle has one of his moods.

'Well at least Black Manta can accept Koro-Sensei as a teacher this time', Slade thought to himself while Koro-Sensei chases Black Manta for stealing his wallet which is empty of his money.

 **End**


	5. Grown-up Time

**Grown-up Time**

 **Next up they meet Irina Jelavic who thinks she can trick Koro-Sensei with her seduction so she can assassinate him and is not interested on teaching the Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad which can upset them.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Rice Ball Store

"Hey it's a while big teach!"

"Yep it's finally payday!" Koro-Sensei disguise as human said to the shop owner

XXX

Outside

"I just love these Japanese snacks! I've come in disguise but it's worth it!" Koro-Sensei turns his attention when he spots a woman being accosted by tough guys.

"Hey cut that out!"

"Come on cutie how about you spend the day with us!" One of them said grabbing her wrist.

"Come on you guys my students are expecting me!"

"Oh so your a teacher, well how about you give us a private tutor?" They asked her when Koro-Sensei appears behind them from out of nowhere.

"I think you should learn a lesson about private tutoring from me!" Koro-Sensei stuffs into their SUV and wraps a pink ribbon around making it look a gift.

"WHY DID YOU USE PINK!"

"Are you alright maim?" Koro-Sensei asked if she's okay when she threw herself around him.

"Oh my your the Prince among men! I'll never forget what you done for me!"

"By the way did you know where Kunugigaoka Junior High is?" She asked him in a seductive way while Koro-Sensei has his eyes focus on her breast.

XXX

Class 3-E

"I like to introduce you to your new foreign language teacher Irina Jelavic", Suzume introduce to the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad to Jelavic who keeps fondling all over Koro-Sensei.

"It's nice to meet you all!" She said still keeping her arms around Koro-Sensei.

"I know a lot of you know how to speak many different languages but I prefer you get some advance teaching with her", Suzume said while most of the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad mutter to themselves about Jelavic being all over Koro-Sensei.

"Quite unique isn't she? She really is into Koro-Sensei", Acht said to Slade while feeling jealous because her breast is bigger than her and the other Zahlenschwesterns including the female Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad. Might as well added Suzume as well because she too is a woman.

"Still it might give us an idea on how to assassinate Koro-Sensei", Slade said to her then start filling in his note book.

 **Koro-Sensei's Weakness 5: Boobs**

There's another weakness of Koro-Sensei added to Slade's note book even the color of his head base on his mood is pink color. More to that his eyes again is checking her breast and Jelavic is still fondling over him.

 _ **'Don't let her fool you Koro-Sensei! She's just playing with you!'**_ The Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad trying to warn him with their thoughts.

'We may be Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad of Class 3-E but were not stupid about our new teacher. We know what she's really up to', Slade thought to himself since they all know Irina Jelavic is really an assassin here to kill Koro-Sensei and her seduction toward him is just an act.

XXX

While Koro-Sensei plays ball with them which they pass the ball to him and shoot him with their BB Pistols or Revolvers and BB fitted super powers, Suzume explains what Irina Jelavic does as an assassin. She's been visiting various countries around the world for assassination attempts, no man is ever immune to her charms and once her seduction has distracted them long enough she's moves in for the kill.

"What's important is to keep your cover and teach class", Suzume tells what she needs to do while trying to make an attempt to assassinate Koro-Sensei.

"Please, once this is over I'm done teaching these super powered students and I'm leaving", Irina Jelavic doesn't want to teach, she just wants to be quick about.

XXX

"Koro-Sensei! Suzume told me all about how fast you are in Mach 20. Do you think you can get me a coffee from Vietnam?"

"It will be a piece cake, I know a great place in Vietnam", just like that Koro-Sensei Mach 20 away for Vietnam.

"Miss Irina that's the bell so shouldn't we get started with class?" Firefly/Garfield Lynns tells her while she lights her cigarette.

"Sure just get to class on your own and please don't call me Miss when the octopus is around, call me Ms. Jelavic", but her words don't sound any polite to them.

"So what are you going to do now Ms. Jelabi#ch?"

"NO NICKNAMES!" Irina shouted at Black Manta/David after he mispronounces her name.

"Your in a class of Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squads who can't even kill him, do you really believe you can pull it off by yourself?" Black Manta asked her but in reality Irina Jelavic will fail on it

"Cut me some slack, grown ups have grown up ways on killing people", Irina said to him before turning to Slade.

"Speaking of that your Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke right?" Irina approaches him, removes his helmet/mask and kisses him out of the blue

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Acht freaks out with a scream upon seeing her boyfriend getting kiss by that blonde bimbo while Black Manta and others like El Diablo, Nyssa Al Gul, Cheshire, Dark Archer, Slipknot and Katana looks on amuse, not amused and surprised.

Slade gets hit by hearts 10 hit points up to 100 hit points until he feels like passing out. Irina puts his helmet/mask and held his head by her breast.

"Come by the teachers office to share some information with me, bring your little notebook with you", Irina then let's go of him as falls on his butt on the grass.

'That kiss, those henchmen makes her a pro on how to kill her target, which makes all of us don't like her", Slade thought to himself while wiping the kiss on his lips.

XXX

Class Time

'This assignment is for me to kill a being non of this world, Deathstroke gave some interesting information he shared with me", Irina looks at Slade and blinks making him embarrassed.

Slade shared many information he listed on his notebook on all of Koro-Sensei's weakness to Irina. His regenerating ability, his Mach 20 speed even his sense of smell despite that he doesn't even have a nose.

'I'm the one and only Irina Jelavich the closer, the go to gal, I walk between the raindrops.'

"Ms. Jelabi#ch maim are you going to teach us or not?" Killer Moth mispronounces her last name making Irina feel like being hit by an arrow with the word bi#ch on it.

"Yeah come on Ms. Jelabi#ch", Ravager/Rose Wilson said next.

"No disrespect but you are a teacher right Ms. Jelabi#ch", Arkham Knight said next making Irina rise up in anger.

"RAAAAAGGGHHH! Fix names on the bi#ching! The name is Jelavich understand, Jelabi#ch is who I'll be if you don't get the differences between thick prevee vesove skulls!"

"Let's review my is Irina Jelavich, V Vich bite your lower lip and hummv", Deadshot, Enchantress, Killer Croc and the rest did what she says.

"Now practices all that for the next half hour while I ignore you."

'LAMEST LESSON EVER!' All of the Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad thought to themselves finding this lesson really lame.

XXX

"I understand you hired some help from 3 men but why didn't you tell me that?"

"Oh not to worry Suzume they are pros just like me", Irina said to Suzume until Koro-Sensei made it back from Vietnam.

"I'm back now Ms. Irina!" Koro-Sensei said holding the coffee she asked for.

"Mind if we discuss something in the storage room!"

"Of course!" Koro-Sensei and Irina march their way to the storage room but the Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad who are busy on target practice spots them and they want to investigate what's are they up to.

XXX

Storage Room

Irina pretends to strip behind a wall then she gave her 3 assassin to open fire with their M249 LMG, Minigun and Gatling Gun but they are bullets not BBs because of how deluded Irina is. After the silences Irina takes a look but sees Koro-Sensei perfectly fine with not a scratch on him and all of those bullets are melted and the 3 assassins have been knocked out.

"You have 4 eyes?"

"No there nostrils."

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"I smelled some metal in here which means I knew something was not right and more to that I only pretended to fall for your charms. Oh and didn't I mention how strong is my perversion?" Koro-Sensei begins is perverted thing on Irina.

XXX

Outside

Irina's cries are heard from outside the storage, then her cries where suddenly calm like she's at a spa or something like that. The Super Powered students head over there to see what is Koro-Sensei doing to her.

"Koro-Sensei what did you do to her?" Slade asked after he exits the storage room.

"Check her out", Koro-Sensei said and Irina emerges with some gym clothes with her name on it.

"He gave me some oil massage on my back and on my face and he did something with his tentacles", Irina fell on her face.

"Seriously what did you really do?"

"Sometimes they need extra care", Koro-Sensei answer Slade with a expressionless mood.

"I don't find those words trustworthy", Slade said to him.

"I've never been so humiliated my entire life, the yellow octopus will pay!" Irina said vowing revenge and payback for the fail assassination.

XXX

Class Time

"Were do you even live in, Mars?!" Irina shouted in her IPAD.

"If your not going to teach us could we at least swap you for Koro-Sensei? Is just that we entrance exams coming up", Firefly said but Irina cuts him off.

"Ha you want to switch me for that disgusting creature for entrance exams when the Earth is in a crisis? Besides entrance exams are for people who have a future and certainly not you Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad, even the Zahlenschwestern", Irina's words is more that just a insult and offended.

"Tell you what i'll share that the 5 million with all of you if tell me how to kill that yellow octopus!" She gets cut off when a fireball flew pass her and hit the chalkboard.

 **"GET OUT!"** It came from Firefly and everyone is glaring at her.

"Now your just a plain old bi#ch!" Everyone started throwing objects at her other than just using their BB fitted weapons or powers.

"That's it I'm going to ruin the day you we're born!" Irina shouted shielding herself.

"Oh go ahead and try it we dare ya!" Arkham Knight said daring her.

"Your boobs are way too big to be a teacher!" Acht said showing a sign that says _**No Big Boobs**_.

"Seriously Acht?!" Slade finds Acht's only reason on hating Irina is because of her boobs.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Suzume realize Irina just doesn't want to teach or even do it properly at all.

XXX

Faculty Room

"Someone has to slap those super powered beings! I'm too find of a woman to be ganged up by a bunch of super beings!"

"I believe you should apologies to them since they don't even agree with your methods", Suzume demands that she apologies to them.

"I'm an assassin not a baby sitter for them!"

"Well than come with me", Suzume will have to show Irina around to talk some sense in her.

XXX

Suzume shows Irina that Koro-Sensei creating the pop quiz since he's trying to make it unique for them to do. Next she shows her the Super Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad playing volleyball with tennis rackets but's it's to train them how to hit their target which is a Koro-Sensei ball. Suzume tells Irina can just leave if she still refuse to be a teacher and assassin at the same time since Class 3-E is no place for easy methods, this gave Irina all the time to think of her errors.

XXX

Class Time

Irina walks into the class with the Villains, Antis and Suicide Squad, even the Zahlenschwestern still glaring at her for what she did early. Irina grabs the chalk and writes then ask them what does it says.

"Your incredible in bed."

"That's right I was able to eliminate an American VIP, I started with his bodyguard", Irina tells them about her past assassinations.

'This is supposed to be what were learning from her?!' Slade thought because it sounds like something they are going to do in the future.

"If you know at lot of foreign languages it will be very easy to find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend. You'll work harder to stand their languages and that's how you can get closer to another person as a foreigner", Irina's words made Killer Moth and El Diablo fitted with pervert thoughts.

"The yellow octopus can help you with your entrances exams but I can help you with foreign languages, oh I'm very sorry for being such a bi#ch", Irina gets a big laugh from them but it means apology accepted.

"Still I like calling her Ms. Hellabi#ch", Katana said which sparked Irina.

"I'm think we can just putt the bi#ch aside and stick with my first name Irina", unfortunately it's not like they want the bi#ching going away anytime soon which causes Irina to shriek at them.

XXX

"Well I guess she's find fit", Koro-Sensei said to Suzume who slowly draws her BB Pistol but Koro-Sensei acted like he didn't see it coming as he Mach 20 back and fort for snacks.

 **End**


	6. Assembly Time Part 1

**Assembly Time Part 1**

 **The first of this is Doc Poison/Isabel Marn tries to poison Koro-Sensei but isn't so good at it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Chemistry Class

"And that's how you get artificial colors out of your snacks. I'll take these thank you", Koro-Sensei is teaching everyone some chemistry as he gathers all of the snacks that the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern had.

"He doesn't even want to wait for payday to get his yellow tentacles on those snacks which WE BOUGHT!"

"And why the hell is he drawing a salary if he's going to destroy the earth?!"

Next Koro-Sensei is approached by Isabel Marn AKA Doctor Poison and she has something in her hands that she wants to give to him.

"Koro-Sensei! It's poison please drink it!" Everyone gave Doc Poison a weird look the moment she said that to Koro-Sensei.

"Isabel that is so honest" Koro-Sensei commenting about Doc Poison admitting that.

"Well I'm not good with surprise attacks like the others, but I love chemistry and I put my heart and soul on it so please drink it!" Doc Poison told Koro-Sensei her reason for openly admitting that and her love for chemistry.

'Doc Poison what kind of moron would drink that after you said', everyone's thoughts where cut off when Koro-Sensei snatches the poisons that Doc Poison had in her hands and drinks it.

The first one gave him horns, the second poison gave him wings and the third poison made him expressionless. Unfortunately all 3 poisons that Doc Poison made all failed to kill him anyway so this open assassination is a complete failure.

"Well Isabel these type of poisons are very harmful to humans but harmless to me. but I can't have a student create something dangerous without my supervision", well it may seems the only thing that can kill him is BBs nothing else.

"Sorry Koro-Sensei", Doc Poison apologies for that.

"If you have time we can research poison and kill me together", Koro-Sensei offers Doc Poison to research poison stuff after school is done.

"Okay!"

"Doc Poison is going to make with our poison tentacle target", Acht said with a weird look under her white phantom mask.

"Yeah but I don't think that's going to end well", Deathstroke/Slade commented that this is not going to end well.

XXX

Next Day

"So this is the new poison you made Isabel?" Acht ask her while checking it out.

"Yes Acht, he said it would be very efficient", Doc Poison said holding it in her hands.

"He even drew a manga about how to store them properly. That's our Koro-Sensei always willing to lend a helping hand!" Slade commented while reading the manga he made.

"I think it's easy to understand anyway."

"Koro-Sensei here!" Doc Poison hands it to Koro-Sensei.

"Well done Doc Poison", Koro-Sensei drinks it while everyone awaits to see what happens.

Koro-Sensei then explodes in a bright white light and when it was lifted it seems Koro-Sensei was turned into a liquid form. So once more the new poison Doc Poison created failed.

"Well it seems I've been turned into a liquefied form", Koro-Sensei then Mach 20 into Catwoman/Selina Kyle's desk.

"Now that I'm liquid I can leak through the smallest spaces!" Apparently he's under gap of Catwoman's desk.

Next everybody tries to kill him while he's flying around like a pinball even going under the floor and merging with the chalkboard.

"Isabel did he even tell you that was poison or was he just playing with you?!" Acht ask her if Koro-Sensei was just messing with her from the very start.

"Did you trick me Koro-Sensei?!" Doc Poison demands to know if what Acht said is true.

"Doc Poison you need good communication to deceive people who you target for assassinations. No matter how good you are on creating poison and if you just hand them over your prey will just use it against you."

"Slade how would you poison me?" Koro-Sensei ask Slade if he knows how to do it.

"I would just mix some poison into your juice and offer it to you saying it was a very good homemade drink", Deathstroke/Slade answer the question.

"Exactly that's how you deceive them", Koro-Sensei said as he's getting back into his teacher uniform.

"Well Isabel your poison assassination may come in handy in the future but you need good communication if your going to explain your work so others can understand", Koro-Sensei said as he is restored to hos natural self.

"I understand", Doc Poison/Isabel will do that.

"This isn't just about assassination after all", Black Manta/David said.

'Even if a mastered chemistry turns into a ordinary super villain, we are still a step away from assassinating Koro-Sensei." Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself.

 **End of Part 1**


	7. Assembly Time Part 2

**Assembly Time Part 2**

 **Second part is to the school assembly and these students think they can pick on the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

School Assembly

'This is a monthly assembly, a somber event for us Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern of Class 3-E', Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself about this assembly since there are problems here and there are students who always looks down on them.

"Hey Deathstroke!" Slade turns his attention to the ones who called him.

"You must be very tired."

"It's a very long hike from the mountain top of the school building", these 2 bullies name Nobuta Tanaka and Chosuke Takada laughs as they walk away from him.

'Class 3-E are always been look down by the others but we have to grin and bear with it, still these students have no idea what we Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern are actually doing up there other than our education. Still I know one girl who doesn't look down on us', Slade finished his thoughts and looks to left at the girl with black short hair looking at him kindly.

 **"As Vice-Principle I honor you the chosen few gathered from all over the country to study here. The Elite!"** The Vice-Principle from the stage said.

 **"But one wrong small move, you'll just end up like you know who!"** Everyone started laughing at the ones the Vice-Principle was referring to.

 **"Oh did I say that out loud sorry!"**

"Hey Deathstroke where's Black Manta?" Arkham Knight/Jason Todd ask how come Black Manta isn't here with them.

"You know him, Black Manta doesn't mind getting punished for skipping this assembly that we all have to attend", Slade answer while another scene shows Black Manta laying on the grass.

XXX

Principle's Office

"This is preparation for the world. We have to make sure our children have to succeed whatever it takes but still there are a lot of them being despised", the Principle name Gakuho Asano said while observing the assembly through a camera.

XXX

Assembly

 **"Next we have a speech from the student council."**

Suzume enters the assembly, even though she's from the Ministry of Defense she's working as a teacher too so she has to attend this assembly as well. Still her good looks caught the other students and other teachers attention.

"Who's she?"

"I'd like to get to know her!"

"I'm Suzume Sonokawa and I'm one of the teachers from Class 3-E. Since I'm always up there I thought I would have the opportunity to greet the rest of the teachers", Suzume said as the other teachers greet her.

"Hey Ms Suzume!"

"We decorated our knife sheaths", Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley said showing her decorated knife sheaths to Suzume.

"Pretty cute ain't it", Ravager/Rose Wilson commented.

"I don't really mind you decorating them but please don't show them to me in front of everyone here! The assassination has to be kept secret remember!" Suzume remind Pamela and Rose they are only ones who knows about the assassination and everybody else have to stay clueless about it.

"Well they get along with their teacher."

"All our teachers are ugly even the guys in our classes are ugly", that comment got Nobuta and Chosuke insulted and offended.

Next Irina Jelavicth arrives at the assembly and like Suzume, her good looks attracted their attention.

"Okay who's that?!"

"Is she a teacher too?!"

"How come your here Irina?!" Suzume ask her why she is here too.

"Oh shut your face Suzume! I'm just here to gather Intel!" Irina said her reasons for being here and approaches Slade.

"Slade you got any new weakness of the octopus you gathered?"

"What?! But I already told you everything before didn't I?"

"Oh come now I know your hiding the good stuff, just tell me or I'll have to smother you!" Irina tries smother Slade with her breast blocking the air that's suppose to come in through Slade's Helmet/Mask.

"Stop that Professor B#tch I can't breathe from your ginormous Tatas!" Slade tries to get Irina to stop while Nobuta and Chosuke are getting nosebleeds on what they are seeing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Suzume makes Irina stop that by grabbing her left arm and holding it behind her back hurting her.

"What the heck are they even doing?"

"Since when does the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern of Class 3-E get to have all the fun?" They ask as the sheets are being passed.

 **"Alright the student council have all the sheets handed out!"**

"What?!" Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn reacted realizing he and the others don't have their own sheets.

"Hey where's our sheets?" El Diablo/Chato Santana ask Katana and Doc Poison who have no answer for him.

"Excuse me why didn't we get our own", Firefly/Garfield Lynns demand know didn't get any.

 **"Whoops sorry I seem to have forgotten all about super powered beings, you can borrow mine and memorize it."**

 **"That's if you can even read!"**

All of the students even the teachers gave Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern of Class 3-E a big laugh offending, insulting and humiliating them. Suzume and Irina becomes angered on how they are being treated but then this laughing matter comes to a stop when a disguise Koro-Sensei mach 20 with the sheets they really needed.

"Firefly, problems solved, everyone has the sheets you all needed." He said but Suzume is giving him a bad look for him being here.

"Good, now we have our sheets!" Firefly said showing his sheet.

 **"What who spoiled our prank?! Oh never mind let's continue!"**

"Didn't I tell you not to reveal yourself in front of the other students, your existence has to stay secret!" Suzume angrily reminds him.

"Not to worry Suzume, as long I'm in this disguise no one will even notice", Koro-Sensei said while the other students mutters about him and Irina trying to stab him with the BB knife.

"Well Ms. Jelab#tch never learns!" Killer Moth laughs with Slipknot, Cheshire and Harley as Suzume gets Irina to stop the same way like before.

XXX

"Well go on ahead Slade", Dark Archer said leaving with Acht as Slade was going to talk with girl who look at him during the assembly.

"Hey Slade", again the 2 bullies Nobuta and Chosuke approaches and interrupting him.

"Aren't you and your pack getting too carried away having all the fun?"

"What is with the both of you?!" Deathstroke/Slade wants to know whats their problem.

"Our problem is you Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern of Class 3-E are just losers and your life is crap so it should stay that way!" Suzume who was just passing by attempts to stop this but Koro-Sensei stops her because he knows Slade can handle this.

"Come on and say something Slade or will kill you", he grabs Slade but unable to lift him, then Slade counters by grabbing them by the shirt and lifting the both of them up.

"You wouldn't even know anyway", Slade said and gently put them both down and walks away to talk with the girl, at least Slade gave Nobuta and Chosuke a scare.

"See what did I tell you", Koro-Sensei said although Suzume doesn't know what to say.

"Hey Ayaka" Slade greeted Ayaka Saito, finally he gets to talk with her.

"They were really rude to you and the rest of the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern of Class 3-E", Ayaka is the only one who didn't laugh and only found the others being rude.

"Your the only who doesn't look down on us."

"But in secret only Slade even though I don't know what kind of fun you do up there", Ayaka has no idea of Koro-Sensei existences.

"Even if you did, you have to keep that stuff to yourself."

"I will Slade, but you have to fill me in I ever found out", Slade nods his head that he will and it's a promise.

 **End**

 **Ayaka Saito appears only in the Assassination Classroom Live Action but only in part 1, her relationship with Nagisa is they are old friends. It's possible she's Nagisa's love interest other than Kayano but sadly no one knows since she only appears in part 1 and not part 2.**


	8. Test Time

**Test Time**

 **Time to meet that draconic principal Gakuho Asano.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Class 3-E

"Well let's begin!" Koro-Sensei said mach 20 into multiple clones of himself with headbands that says Sciences, English, Japanese, Math and Civics, everyone have no idea what the heck is he going on about.

"The midterms are on the way, the being the case will have a high speed session!"

"My visual clones will teach all of you one-on-one, focused on your weakest subjects!" Koro-Sensei using his mach 20 to go to each of them.

"This is stupid and you even made headbands!" Bane commented but then spots a Konoha headband on Koro-Sensei.

"Oh come on Naruto isn't on the midterms!" Bane angrily protested to him.

"Oh come now who doesn't like Naruto? Besides you really need some ninja help Bane"

'I bet Koro-Sensei's mach 20 speed increases. 6 Japanese, 8 Math, 3 Civics, 4 Science, 4 English and 1 Naruto. Creating high speed visual clones may help him teaches all at once, when the best is he can try 3 at the same time', Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself about this.

"WHOA!" Deathstroke/Slade freaks out when the left side of Koro-Sensei went like it was squashed.

"Please hold off your assassination right now Black Manta! It gives me a headache trying to avoid you!" It was because Black Manta tries to blast him his BB Optic Ray.

"Do you ever get tired of making so many clones?" Slade ask him if he ever felt that way.

"No worries Slade", Koro-Sensei shows that he has another resting outside.

"Isn't that still using too much energy?!" Slade protested about that because it's another mach 20 clone.

'This kind of high speed is probably training for destroying the Earth next year. That just makes him a tougher target for us Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern to kill but still he is a great teacher who can teaches us one-on-one', Slade thought to himself again while following Koro-Sensei's instruction.

XXX

Faculty Room

Meanwhile Suzume and Irina are having issues with a visitor from the academy and it's their Principle Gakuho Asano who was playing with a colored Rubik cube puzzle. The reason why he's here is because he notice Deathstroke/Slade's quarry with Nobuta and Chosuke.

"What's the fastest way to solve a Rubik's cube? Any ideas teachers no?"

"It's quite simple just take it apart and put it back together again", it seems Gakuho Asano use a knife to take it apart.

"Nice to meet you Koro-Sensei!" Now he greets Koro-Sensei the moment he entered the Faculty room.

"Gakuho Asano is the principle of the school", Irina said.

"That's make him our boss", Suzume reminds Koro-Sensei what Asano is to him.

"Oh I'm very sorry that you had to hike all the way up to the mountain!" Koro-Sensei said mach 20 and talking with Asano but Slade who was watching label this as another weakness.

 **Weakness 6: Kissing up to his boss**

"I should be the one to apologies since I meant to come and say hello long ago but I could find the time. I've heard about you from the Ministry of Defense and Ms Suzume here, but it's not like I know everything anyway, but I imagine it must make you sad wanting to be the savior of the world when you ended up being the villain instead."

'What's that suppose to mean?' Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself after hearing Asano call Koro-Sensei savior.

"Sorry that I said that, after all I can't do anything to save the world can I?"

"Oh let's just say I choose to keep quiet about Koro-Sensei existences for rest of the school", Asano said to Suzume that he did his part to keep the rest of school clueless about Koro-Sensei.

"We very grateful for that principal Asano", Suzume said that she and the Ministry of Defense is grateful for that.

"You seem like a vary practical person" Irina commented about Asano.

"I'm flattered, but as the head of the school I must consider the possibility of this planet remaining intact and I mean is the school's future if any of the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern succeed on killing you. But since they are part of Class-E I want them to stay as it is."

"You still want everyone else to look down on them?" Koro-Sensei ask if that's what Asano means by that.

"My goal to create an environment that guarantees 95% work hard."

"So you want Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern to only have 5% so they can be more miserable."

"I receive a complaint from Class-D's homeroom teacher saying that Deathstroke gave 2 of the students a dirty look and threatens to kill them."

'What?!' Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself because he only gave them a scare and not threaten them.

"Still I find it rather amusing anyway, they need to be reminded of their stations. You know what to tell them!" Asano said as he pulls out a chain puzzle from his suit and toss to him.

"Let's see if you can solve it in a second!" Asano said as Koro-Sensei got started.

XXX

1 Second Later

Koro-Sensei finds himself tangled up and panicking so Slade adds that as another weakness, _**Koro-Sensei Weakness 7: Wire puzzles induce panic in him**_ , Asano noted to him that not everything can be solved by his Mach 20 speed as he leaves he encounters Deathstroke/Slade.

"I hope you can do well on your midterm! Good luck!" Asano said to him before leaving.

'That's a snide way to say good luck, Koro-Sensei maybe a teacher but he still has to answer to the Principal", Slade thought himself about Koro-Sensei's role as a teacher who still has to answer to the principal regardless of whatever happens.

XXX

"Principal Gakuho Asano, he's a highly capable educator who can turned things around making him to the top ranking in the country in just 10 years. His cold rationalism is one of the factors of his success. Take Class-E for example, he has his system and everyone else in their place that includes you", Suzume briefs the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern about Asano.

Koro-Sensei then creates multi clones of himself with various lessons for the Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern to learn in a second although it's still very weird for see more of him. After this Koro-Sensei is completely exhausted for all that hard work that he did for those midterms.

"You look very exhausted", Killer Moth commented.

"Why do you have to work so hard anyway?" El Diablo asked him.

"So you can do well on your midterm exams", Koro-Sensei said while imagining them coming at him and looking at him with respect including 2 random big breasted girls from some made up university.

"With that I'm so less of a danger to all of you", Koro-Sensei said except that Killer Moth, El Diablo, Lady Shiva, Ravager, Slipknot have other ideas.

"Nah the midterms were just a joke", Slipknot said.

"It's not worth it", Lady Shiva said next.

"Who needs good grades after we get the 10 billion yen on killing you!" They all said but that's completely stupid.

"We are better off with assassination than our grades", Slipknot said and everyone agrees with him.

"Than none of you have the right to call yourselves assassins", Koro-Sensei said with a red X on his face and he ask all of them to meet them outside with Suzume and Irina.

XXX

Outside

Koro-Sensei ask Irina about her way of assassinating her prey then Suzume about her knife-technique. Koro-Sensei spins around creating a huge tornado that can be seen from below the mountains and when he was done he creates a new playing field for them. Koro-Sensei tells them that an assassin always have a backup plan when it comes to assassinating or getting good grades.

XXX

Midterms Exams

The Super Villains, Antis, Suicide Squad and Zahlenschwestern begin their midterms while imagining battling a Kronosaurus filled with all those questions which they eventually defeat then a shadow monster who in the process defeats them. Suzume found this kind of midterm exam so unfair but finds out it was Principal Asano who made those unfair questions.

"My fault that I let all down", Koro-Sensei but dodges Black Manta's BB optic ray.

"Still it's way easy to attack you when your back is turned", Black Manta said coming at him.

"Black Manta it's just depressing!" Koro-Sensei shouted as Black Manta toss him papers.

It turns out only Black Manta had the top ranking, so Black Manta ask him if he's going to run away like he said before while everyone started saying the same thing. Koro-Sensei comes clean saying that he's not going to run after all while everybody laughs.

'That's a very hard wall with hit in midterm and it was very hard. Still I can't hold my head high and be proud of being part of Class 3-E', Deathstroke/Slade thought to himself.

 **End**


End file.
